


Heaven Forbid Us Giving Up

by annetta23



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Affairs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Jordan lusted Adam. Adam loved Jordan. But student-coach relationship was obviously forbidden. This is their story.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Text 1**

**Sender: Jordan henderson**

_ Hey, Coach. Already in your love nest. Don't make me wait. _

"Excuse me, gentlemen. If there's nothing left to be discussed, I excuse myself for a little nap."

Adam didn't wait for his colleagues' approval, and hurriedly walked out of the coach dining room towards the staff's dormitory. Bob the gardener saw him and smiled warmly from the bushes. As Adam returned the favor, he wondered if the old guy knew that Coach Adam was on his way to answer a booty call. From a student.

A student that Adam found laying in his bed as he entered his room, naked top to toe, lazy-jacking off the monstrous dick in his fist. Adam felt his mouth watered and his sweatpants tightened. But he liked to play the coach card first.

"Jordan, it is tea time and we coaches were having a meeting.” Adam folded his arms and rested against the wall. “It is not nice to disturb in such time," 

"Oh I apologize, Coach. But my little buddy here knows no timing," Jordan smirked. "When he wants his ass, he gets his sweet ass. So get your pretty self here now,"

Adam chuckled, knowing Jordan must be very horny and his dick was leaking pre-cum like crazy. But Adam was not done. As horny as he was seeing Jordan naked in his bed with his usually-neat hair now all messy, he could play around just a little bit more.

"Say the magic word first. What do you say when you want something?"

"For fuck sake," Jordan rolled his eyes. "Please! You say please. Now quit playing around with me and get your ass up here.  _ Please _ ,"

Adam couldn't decide if Jordan's begging was cute or just turning him on even more. In no time, he's already undressed and straddling Jordan's lap. Inch by inch of the boy’s lube-drenched dick disappeared into his butt hole.

_This is crazy_ , Adam thought as he bounced up and down the thick pole. Crazy wrong, crazy kinky, and of course felt pretty crazy good. Adam couldn't pinpoint exactly what's bugging him deep within his mind now.

"What is it?" 

"Huh?" Adam looked down to Jordan's fiery eyes. Apparently it's that obvious.

"Nothing, don't stop," Adam grabbed Jordan's shoulders and worked his ass violently.

For the next 10 minutes, as he let Jordan pulled all the tricks on him, Adam managed to freeze his thoughts and focused on the sex. Especially when Jordan turned him around to his back and fucked him senseless, Adam's brain was temporarily stopped working. It was pure bliss and heaven. Adam was technically dead when his inside was filled with Jordan's condom-shielded load.

"Hey, tell me," Jordan rested on his elbows and looked down at Adam. "What is it? I'm gonna help you finish but not until you tell me what's going on inside this head."

Adam shrugged. He wished he could figure out what it was himself. 

"You're not gonna tell me? Or...Oh. You don't know." 

"I don't know. But I do know that I want a kiss now."

Without saying anything more, Jordan planted a hot, sloppy kiss to Adam's mouth. Between the dueling tongues and Jordan's skillful handjob, Adam finally knew what was really crazy. It was actually his feeling. He might be crazy in love with his own student slash affair. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you out of your mind," James Milner choked on his tea and his square face turned bright pink instantly. Not a pleasant view at all, Adam had to say. 

"Listen, I never thought that it would evolve into something like this," Adam defended, tossed the napkin ball that had been tortured in his fist. "You don't plan who you're gonna fall in love with,"

"Yeah, but a student?" James hissed, attracting some stares from people in the café. "You should've known better. Didn't you see a gigantic, red 'forbidden' sign popping in your head the first time he banged your ass?"

"Yes, I did. I thought it's gonna be a one time thing, OK? But then we continued texting each other good mornings and have a nice days, and we continued to..." Adam looked around and lowered his already whisper-y voice, "you-know-what. And yesterday I just realized that, I think I want more from him."

"God," James chuckled bitterly. "Jordan Brian Henderson, the siren of Liverpool Academy."

Adam couldn't agree more. Jordan was definitely a modern-day siren; passionate eyes and body as beautiful as Greek statue.

"Okay Ad, now listen, " James leaned in and stared right to Adam's eyes. "If people at the Academy find out, you're screwed. But what could hurt you even more is, if Jordan only sees you as some occasional fuck. I'd hate to see you get hurt, lad,"

**

The next free weekend, Adam took Jordan to a fancy steakhouse in the town for dinner. All the fear of getting caught vanished from Adam's mind by seeing Jordan enjoying his food and the low-key night.

"You enjoyed the steak?" Adam sipped his white wine. "Coach Virgil told me about this place."

"Yeah, steak was awesome," Jordan did a thumbs up and downed his Coke straight from the can, even though a crystal glass was provided. 

"Should thank Virgil later. So you enjoyed tonight, right?"

"Tonight? This? Yeah, well...."

The whole mood changed up in a snap. Adam didn't like the tone of Jordan's voice.

"It's just," Jordan bit his lip and looked around as if the World Cup was being held by the patio outside. "It's just kinda weird, you know. Fancy weekend dinner, in a place like this. This is more of what couples do."

_It's just weird. He's not hating it_ , Adam said to himself. 

"Would you like to be one?" 

Jordan turned his head back. "Be what?"

"A couple," Adam finally dropped the bomb. "We don't have to do fancy dinner every weekend, if you prefer. But would you...date me? Be a couple?"

"You mean like boyfriends?"

Adam forced a nervous smile and nodded. The silence that followed was agonizing. Jordan's face was unreadable, and for once, Adam found the young man's handsomeness intimidating. 

When Adam thought he was seeing a smile on Jordan's face, it turned to a grin, then a laugh. The type of laugh that Adam heard every time Jordan mocked Firminho’s English, or after he successfully nutmeg his opponent striker. 

"Oh Adam," Jordan finally said, shaking his head, "I think you're having too much wine."

He should have had prepared for this, but Adam was still hurt nonetheless. James was painfully right. He's not more than an occasional fuck for Jordan Henderson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sent Items**

**To: Adam**

_ Hey, Coach. Are you avoiding me? I need to see u _

Jordan stared at the message that he had sent five times today. Why was Adam doing this to him? It had been a week since their last secret meeting, and Adam never replied to his text anymore. Not even to the simple good morning greetings. 

"Why you seem so tense," Andy shouted from his bed. Jordan just shrugged to his roommate, but Andy seemed to know better.

"It's the coach, right."

Andy was actually the only person who knew about the affair. There's no use in hiding it. 

"He has stopped seeing me. I don't even know why. There's no way he found a better dick,"

Andy chuckled. Jordan said shits like that, but the sadness in his tone was not him. Andy guessed that Jordan's problem must be bigger than that.

"So what, if he did? You can go find yourself another ass, even another affair. Unless..."

"Unless what?" 

"Unless you love him."

****

Ten minutes later, Jordan found himself spying on the sophomore's evening training. He knew that Adam would be in charge for the defenders, but Jordan couldn't find a burnt blonde head among the group.

Then by the tail of his eyes, Jordan finally saw Adam in the far bench, one arm wrapped around some boy's hip. Jordan couldn't see who it was since the boy's back was facing him, but what he could clearly see was Adam leaning in closer to the boy, then whispered some words to his ears softly. 

_ What the fuck _ ? Jordan couldn't believe his eyes. Adam had moved to another young boy, and it seemed like this one was not meant to be a secret affair. Chest to chest in front of the whole school to see...


	4. Chapter 4

Back to his room from coaching, Adam was surprised to see his room unlocked. But there was only one name that he could think of to be the intruder.

Seeing Jordan in his bed brought a lot of memories to Adam. Steamy ones, mostly. Some sweet ones as well. But the fact that Jordan was fully clothed this time reminded him that things were different now. 

"Jordan, you shouldn't be here," Adam put his duffel bag down and stayed by the door.

Hurt and anger written all over Jordan’s face. Adam hated that look, he felt like running to the bed and consoled Jordan with a kiss, but he couldn't. He would but he shouldn't. That's too romantic, and Jordan obviously hated such things.

"For a week you ignore me," Jordan said bitterly, "and now you can't even stand me being in your sight?" 

"What? No, that's not what I meant," Adam stepped closer to his bed as Jordan got to his feet. "You're supposed to be in the dorm now. I don't want you to be in trouble if the chaperones find out."

"Why? Because your new little boy toy will be here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw it out there!" Jordan pushed Adam’s chest hard. "You had your hand wrapped around him, talked to him so sweetly in the middle of the field. You ignore me for that tiny little shit?"

"Jordan!" 

Jordan's eyes dropped to the floor in embarrassment. Adam would never yell at anyone but Jordan was being totally rude.

"That boy had a mental breakdown because he was so nervous about being here. I just pep-talked him because he's under my wings, and he's not anyone's boy-toy."

Having arguments was the last thing that Adam thought he would ever do with Jordan. He'd had high hopes for them, now it was all ruined and Adam didn't even know how they would recover from this. 

"Just, leave now, please. I can't see you anymore, Jordan,"

"Oh really? You can't?" Jordan put his hands on the wall around Adam, leaving him no space to move. "Why? Why can't we fuck like we used to?"

Adam felt so uneasy, mad, and shamelessly aroused at the same time. When Jordan was being like this brutally honest and harsh, Adam found it as a turn on. He would never be able to avoid Jordan and his sex appeal. The past week had been a real struggle for him not to see the younger guy and to delete Jordans presence from his system. And Adam was determined not to break the streak. 

But then Jordan's tongue nibbled on his ear, erasing all thoughts away from Adam's head. It felt so wrong yet so right. He couldn't deny that he's longing for this. The thrill of their affair, the rush he felt every time he and Jordan did what they did, couldn't escape Adam's mind while he tried so freaking hard to erase the name Jordan henderson from his head. 

“Jordan,” Adam moaned, “Jordan, stop. Stop!”

Adam pushed Jordan by the chest gently, but his order was firm. 

“I know you know what we’re doing is wrong. We’re not five. We are aware this is dangerous, for both me and you. And,”

_ Just let it go.  _

His eyes were burning, chest felt like exploding, but Adam continued.

“I want you to know how much I love you. How much I want you, how much I want  _ us _ . But I am your coach, you are my student. And as your coach, that care about your career and future, I order you to focus on school.”

Adam bit his lip, tasting his own tears while watching Jordan’s glassy eyes.

“Forget me...Until we’re ready,”

  
  


And the very next day, Jordan heard about the news. Casually informed by a director during lunch, that “Coach Lallana has been moved to another facility.”

Jordan excused himself to the bathroom, and punched a hole in the mirror before sliding down the wall.

_ I didn’t get to say that I love him. _


	5. Chapter 5

**8 MONTHS LATER**

Jordan smiled to the sky. Summer warmth hit his face, raining over all the wave goodbyes happening all over Liverpool Academy. New boys arrived, and the seniors prepared for independent life. 

Vague vibration in his pocket distracting Jordan, leaving Andy yarning about his plans for the rest of the Summer alone with the other ex-seniors. It was a text.

**New Message**

**From: Adam**

_Hi, reserve midfielder. Would you come to the lobby?_

_What? It can’t be…_

Dropping his bags, Jordan rushed back into the building from the back foyer, literally pushing people out of the way. Jordan wanted to hug himself. He had been so strong, and he’s not ready to be beaten by emptiness again. Crushed by failed hope again. He had been licking a huge wound for eight months…

Then he saw Adam. Darker, scruffier, but as beautiful as Jordan remembered. He was resting on his car, watching the jolly crowd surrounding him with a smile across his skinny face. Jordan swore that man was the most beautiful person that ever graced his life, both in reality and fantasy. Gosh, was he beautiful.

“Ad,”

Their eyes met, again, and this was not a reunion. Unspoken, both men mentally decided this was their closure. Hesitant at first, fearing their own fears, but slowly their distance was closing, and they were one again, closing a page with a hug.

“You look so different,” Adam smiled as they let go, but still so close together. He put his hand on Jordan’s cheek, and Jordan felt like crying. But he couldn’t; he’s too happy and nervous. 

“I fucking missed you,” Jordan whispered to the warm palm on his face, “I missed you dearly. Don’t ever leave me again, Ad...Promise me...Fucking promise me...”

“I promise, love,”

The first drop of tear inevitably fall on Jordan’s cheek. He could say it now.

“I love you, Adam. My god, I love you.”


End file.
